doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chin Taimei
Chin Taime}} , or , shortened to Chintai in localized manuals, is a recurring enemy in the Double Dragon series. He first appeared as the boss of Mission 2 in the NES port of Double Dragon, and afterward as a regular enemy. He returned with an all-out new design as a sub-boss in Double Dragon II: The Revenge, being much taller, armed with bastons and generally encountered in pairs. Background Chin Taimei was a skilled Chinese Kung Fu practitioner and master of the Koh-oh Ken style who joined the Black Warriors criminal organization merely as a way to improve his skills and fight strong opponents. Appearances ''Double Dragon Chin's first encounter with a Lee takes place at the top of a construction site during Billy's quest to rescue his kidnapped girlfriend, Marian. Despite Chin's great kung fu skills, he was ultimately defeated by him.As depicted in the NES version of ''Double Dragon. ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge Time later, Chin plotted a rematch against the brothers, this time armed with a pair of bastons and having mastered new techniques, such as employing flying kicks and performing somersaults in combat. However, he was once again defeated by the Double Dragons and this time he presumably died from fatal injuries sustained during the fight. In the arcade version, he is much taller than his NES incarnation from the first game and his outfit has been redesigned into a sleeveless, two piece martial arts ''gi, wearing a black belt around his waist and wristbands. They're usually encountered in pairs –likely portraying an evil counterpart to the Double Dragons– and act as sort of minibosses. They start appearing very late in the game, right after the player invades the enemy's base. In the NES version, he retains a similar appearance than in the arcade, although he's not as big. Likewise, they're always encountered in pairs. ''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones One year later, during a trip to China in their search of the fabled Sacred Stones of Power, the Lee brothers were confronted by another skillful martial artist called Chin Seimei, who happened to be none other than Chin Taimei's older brother seeking revenge for his death at their hands; however, he was also defeated. Realizing their superiority, Chin offered to join them in their search of the stones, with the intention of also improving his own fighting skills along the way and hoping to one day fight them again in a honorable match.As depicted in ''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones for the NES. ''Double Dragon'' (mobile) ;Personal data *'Age': 26 *'Height': 184 cm *'Weight': 90 kg *'Hobbies': Training Gallery Artworks and portraits Artchin.gif|'Chins artwork used in most manuals for ''Double Dragon Chin Taimei - 05.png|'Chintais portrait from the ZX Spectrum manual for ''Double Dragon Chardd2nestaimeimug.gif|'Chins portrait from the Famicom manual for ''Double Dragon II Chin Taimei - 01.png|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Chin Taimei - 02.png|Defeated pose Sprites Chin Taimei - 03.png|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Chin Taimei - 04.png|'Chin' in the "Mode B" versus game in Double Dragon (NES) Chardd2arctaimei.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Chartaimeidd2.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) Trivia *Chin is seemingly an amalgamation of legendary martial artists and action film actors Jackie Chan, and on a minor scale, Bruce Lee. **Cheng-Fu, a character appearing in the 1995 one-on-one fighting game Double Dragon for the Neo Geo, who was apparently also modeled after Jackie Chan (being a double reference itself), also borrows aspects from Chin Taimei, such as his iconic purple garments and hairstyle. *In the NES version of Double Dragon, there is a trick to defeat Chin Taimei easily at the end of Mission 2. As soon as he appears, quickly climb back down two ladders to scroll him off the screen (he'll not give chase unless the player is standing on the same floor). The game will think that he has been defeated and the mission will end. See also *Chen Gui *Chin (disambiguation) *Chin brothers References Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Renegades Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon bosses Category:Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon II enemies Category:Double Dragon IV enemies Category:Double Dragon (mobile) bosses Category:Double Dragon (mobile) characters Category:Wander of the Dragons enemies